1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a linear motor cooling structure for cooling a coil that constitutes a driving section of a linear motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, as a linear motor cooling structure, a linear motor cooling structure which includes a coil unit having an approximately I-shaped transverse cross-section and configured so as to cover a coil by a coil mold and further cover the coil mold by an inner wall, and an outer wall surrounding the outside of the coil unit and cools the coil that generates heat, by making a cooling medium flow between the inner wall and the outer wall of the coil unit has been known (refer to the related art, for example).